happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 16: Rojas' Mistake
Back at Emperor Land, the Amigos had just arrived, with concern on almost all of their faces. They searched through Emperor Land, but couldn't find him. “Where do you think tallboy is Ramon?” Raul said nervously. “Search me.” Ramon said calmly, he had no idea where Mumble was. “Maybe Seymour can help, he is one of his friends, he must of seen what happened.” Lombardo suggested, the others agreed and walked over to Seymour, who's egg had just hatched. “Aww look at him, he's so cute.” They all said as they met the new born. “Hey there amigos, you must be Mumble's friends, say, what are you doing here?” Seymour asked, obviously showing the same level of concern as the amigos. “We just came over to see Mumble and his chick, but we couldn't find him anywhere, so we decided to come over to you to ask if you seen him, have you?” Seymour's smile soon faded at those words. “Well the last time I saw him, he was unconscious and being moved out of Emperor Land by- THAT!” Seymour shouted the last part, pointing his flipper at the leopard seal, who saw Seymour and the amigos. As Rojas came toward them, they slowly backed away, even the chick huddled itself down to the smallest it could get. The seal was just a metre from them when he stopped. “Well well well, if it isn't the amigos who insulted me for no reason-” “Actually we made fun of you because you couldn't catch up to one penguin.” Ramon stated with a smug smile, with Rojas being easily annoyed. “Anyway, I need you help with Mumble, he-” “So it was you who took Mumble away, why did you do it?” Seymour said, almost furious at Rojas. “Look, I wanted to apologise to him for trying to eat him, but you lot wanted me away from you lot, I had no choice. Now, I need your help, he- he's sort of lost his memory or something. I don't know how, but it would be great if you could help.” “So if we help, then you won't eat us?” Raul asked. “I'll try not to at least.” “Okay, you win, but if you're playing games with us then-” Ramon tried to finish his sentence, but was soon interrupted by Gloria, apparently the females had come early. “Hey Seymour, hi amigos, um, do you know where Mumble is? I haven't seen him around here.” “Ask him.” The amigos and Seymour said at the same time with great amount of seriousness, Gloria turned to see Rojas and immediately jumped at his sight. “I'm not going to bite you, okay, anyway...” (one explanation later) “..so I need you to-” “What's this about Mumble being kidnapped and loosing his memory?” Christina asked, now joining the newly formed party. “I never catch a break, do I? Okay...” (One explanation later) “... So have you all got it?” Rojas asked, completely annoyed by having to ask it three times over. “I think we do, who going then?” Gloria asked. “We'll go.” The amigos said, well at least most of them, with Rinaldo turning away upon hearing. “I'll go.” Christina and Gloria said at the same time. That settled it, they were going to try and help Mumble. Speaking of which: Meanwhile, about 5Km from Emperor Land... Mumble had been waiting a couple of hours for Rojas to come back, hopefully with Mumble's so called friends, he was soon bored just standing there, looking at the egg that he was staring at, when all of a sudden, a small crack opens up at the top, surprising Mumble so much that he almost fell, the egg had now started to wobble, and then a little beak came out. Slowly, but surely, the little chick managed to get itself out of the egg, before staring at Mumble. “Who are you?” The little chick said softly, it was definitely masculine sounding, and that was when Mumble saw the blue eyes, they looked awfully familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he'd last seen them before. “Well, my friends call me Mumble, but you can just call me pa.” “You're my daddy?” The chick asked, who looked puzzled. “Yes, yes I am, I guess.” Mumble said softly, almost mimicking the chick's voice. Meanwhile, only 1Km from where Mumble was... “So then Rojas, this is quite the mistake you've made. You try to say sorry to Mumble but what came out was Mumble loosing his Memory.” Gloria said, slightly annoyed by Rojas but tried at least to keep it calm. “Hey, that's not the worst mistake I made. It was a long time ago, when I was the hight of you lot... Flashback... I was with my parents and my brother, who were very caring for me when I as growing up, but one day, that all changed. We were near the edge of a large and dangerous cliff, my brother was sort of a dare devil so he went as close to the edge as possible without my parents knowing, but, he got too close and I went to get him, but my parents looked back and stopped me. I objected and tried to get him up, with my parents now worried they went to help, but before they did, my brother let go and fell off. My parents thought I pushed him off, so me and them slowly distanced. Flashforward... “Rojas, that's not a mistake, it wasn't your mistake, it was your parents, they told you off for trying to save him, and then they hurt you more when they thought you pushed him off, it wasn't your fault, you've got to stop thinking it was all you.” Christina said, not wanting to say anything else since they were close. Meanwhile... “If you're my father, and your name's Mumble- I mean pa, then what is my name?” The little chick asked, Mumble thought for a long time, before answering. “I got it, you'll be called Erik.” Mumble said, feeling ecstatic about how he and Erik could have a great time together. But their new enjoyment was soon interrupted by- “Here he is, Mumble are you hurt? What happened? Did Rojas hurt you?-” “Hey, I did not.” Rojas objected. “So, do you remember us Mumble?” Gloria asked, Mumble glanced at each one of the new faces. “You look very familiar, but I can't remember who you are.” Mumble said, in a calm tone. “Who are you guys?” Erik asked, they all sighed. “I'm Gloria, you mother, here's Christina, mine and Mumble's best friend, here's the amigos, they'll tell you more later, and here's Rojas, the seal who made this problem happen.” Gloria said. “You're-" “Your mother, yes I am.” “You names are very similar, but I still can't remember.” “I know, maybe we could go back to Emperor Land and have a party, with dancing and singing. It''' be fun and it may help Mumble remember.” Gloria suggested, everyone agreed, but Mumble and Erik had confused faces. “I'm sorry, but what is singing and dancing?” Mumble asked. “Looks like we're gonna need more help than we thought, alright Mumble and Erik, we're going home” Gloria said. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions